memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Popular culture references in Star Trek
Star Wars/References to Star Wars in Star Trek I'm inclined towards deleting this page... Any thoughts to the contary? --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 21:54, 19 May 2006 (UTC) :I'm inclined to agree. The info found here can just as easily be put elsewhere in the form of italicized text.--Julianbaischir 22:31, 19 May 2006 (UTC) ::Speedy delete. Weyoun 00:01, 20 May 2006 (UTC) :::I really don't think it's needed, myself... --From Andoria with Love 01:38, 20 May 2006 (UTC) ::::I think all this discussion centers around the inappropriateness of singling out "Star Wars" as the only science fiction worth keeping references too -- there are other, "more-referenced" (in ST) scifi franchises, but i wouldn't support more than one article like this, as above comments indicate. Let's widen this article's field and narrow the possibilities for similar aticles by renaming. -- Captain M.K.B. 14:09, 6 June 2006 (UTC) :::::Can we add Ren & Stimpy references here as well? It's not Sci-fi, but it has been referenced alot (Surmak Ren, Surmak Hoek, Surmak Stimson, Hoek IV, Hoex). --Jörg 18:53, 6 June 2006 (UTC) :::::: See: Popular culture references in Star Trek. --Alan del Beccio 07:13, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Is anyone gonna mention the appearance of r2d2 in Star Trek XI? 05:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Moved from Memory Alpha:Ten Forward How about a page that lists references to other shows and films in Star Trek? There are several nods to Star Wars, Urusei Yatsuda, Ren & Stimpy, Dr. Who, etc. -- StAkAr Karnak 13:59, 15 September 2006 (UTC) * Hmm, I wonder what brought this topic up? For starters, you might want to see Science fiction references in Star Trek. As for the rest, it can certainly be expanded beyond its current realm. --Alan del Beccio 14:10, 15 September 2006 (UTC) Forum Star Wars I think their should be an article on Star Wars, Wookipedia has an article on Memory Alpha!-- 21:07, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :Without getting into the actual discussion, just to clarify, the user above is referring to the article found here. --From Andoria with Love 21:31, 21 October 2006 (UTC) ::Wookieepedia and Memory Alpha do not necesserilly have the same mission. By our mission, we should not have an article on Star Wars. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:03, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :::Besides, we do have this, which is about as far as we can and will go. --Jörg 10:30, 22 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Just read it. That article is so damn biased, bastards. SepticShrimp 07:20, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :::::We have an article on the connections between Shakespeare and Trek, seen from a RW perspsective; encyclopedic differences between the science fiction world of Star Trek and the fantastical world (neutral meaning, here) of Star Wars would be well within the bounds stated. Just remember to keep the RW Perspective tag on it. --ChrisK 11:40, 23 November 2006 (UTC) ::If you have a problem with Wookieepedia's article, I suggest you bring it up with them, rather than leaving distasteful language here. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:19, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::::I trust that is not just because I am new here. It is important to keep a sense of humour. Anyway, if you read the article it is very biased at parts. Not that I have anything greatly again Wookieepedia, a comparison between Star Trek and Star Wars could be interesting, however, I just find this particular article... "distasteful." SepticShrimp 07:26, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::It seemed fine to me. They didn't bash Trek in any way that I noticed, just pointed out the differences between the two universes. There were no "The Prime Directive sucks!" jabs or anything. cap97 22:09, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :::::::Well, they probably are biased... as are we :) There's no such thing as a totally objective person or viewpoint; we all bring preconceptions to the table of one sort or another. I happen to like Star Wars as well as Star Trek (as well as lots of other things), but I think if SW was our favorite, we'd be over there editing away... and vice versa. -- Renegade54 07:32, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Indeed. I too like Star Wars, but to a much lesser extent, and all sorts of Sci-fi. I'd say that I like Philip K. Dick movies, but there have yet to be any good ones worth mentioning. Anyway, I just don't think it's very nice to make an article like, because obviously you are going to be biased. I think most people already know what Star Trek is, and if they don't, it's not likely that they are going to be looking it up on Wookiepedia, more likely to be Wikipedia or Google. They of course, are free to do what they want, but I too have the right to a reaction. SepticShrimp 07:37, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Fact is, that most fans of the big two as it were, are generally fans of sci-fi in general. That being said, this is a wiki dedicated to Trek Cannon. it is what it is, and its good at what it does. --''Six of Six'' ''Talk'' Ω 08:42, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :::::::::Are there enough Star Wars references in Star Trek to make a category or list? Assuming this is not already done somewhere... Jaf 22:14, 7 December 2006 (UTC)Jaf ::We have one at Science fiction references in Star Trek#Star Wars :-) --OuroborosCobra talk 22:29, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :::::::::: Wookiepedia put up an article on Picard. They even put up a Star Trek vs. Star Wars page. I say we return the favor. -Gannon ::Just because Wookieepedia does something does not mean we have to. They have an article on Picard because a CCG was created with joint Star Trek/Star Wars stuff, and they consider some of the CCGs to be canon. We do not. In addition, as I said, we are not Wookieepedia. If they decided to jump off a cliff, that does not mean we would too. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:56, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::::: I don't know, how high would the cliff be? -Gannon :::::::::::someone should make a star wars page because, think about all the people don't like star trek or star wars, or the other stuff that is like star trek and star wars. star trek paved the way for other spaceish stuff. so we should show some brotherhood with the star wars fans. -jedik13 9:56pm ct march, 16 2007. :::::::::::: Star Wars. There you go. Love it or leave it. --Alan del Beccio 03:04, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Redux I'm not crazy about their existence in the first place, but if Babylon 5 and Doctor Who have their own pages, Star Wars should too. --Ten-pint 05:24, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Since this is part of a much larger issue, one that goes nowhere since no one seems interested in actually having a discussion on it in one place, my advice would be just make the page, use the summary line, and wait for the ax to fall on the talk page, since we seem to be doing this on a case-by-case basis. - 05:48, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Removed Predator section I removed the following section regarding Predator references since they're not actual references, only apparent similarities. --From Andoria with Love 13:11, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :Kradin in The Star Trek: Voyager episode "Nemesis", Nausicaans in Star Trek: Enterprise and Fek'lhr (figure in Klingon mythology) are similar to Predator. - Wolf said: OK, where to put it ? You want Tom Paris in "Nemesis" to say "There was one old movie and you were there" to Kradin :) Reference is reference in many other ways. – SilverWolf 04:07, 15 March 2007 (UTC) : I know the Nausicaans were purposefully made to resemble the Predator alien, and I believe (although I don't have sources) that the Kradin were Predator-based as well. I don't see a problem with the Nausicaan fact noted right now.--Tim Thomason 04:13, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ::Except that it doesn't really match what the article is about. The rest of the page lists things that were directly referenced in the episodes. --From Andoria with Love 00:08, 16 March 2007 (UTC) My Favorite Martian Isn't Ray Walston (Uncle Martin) in some episodes of Star Trekhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boothby_%28Star_Trek%29? Shouldn't that be included too? --...boldly going where no man...where no one has gone before. 16:24, October 26 2007 (UTC) :Well, er... it would be best suited to Ray Walston's article. -- Sulfur 14:28, 27 October 2007 (UTC) A whole lot of cross-over performers for Battlestar Galactica.... Should we include every cast/crew who worked on both Battlestar and Star Trek? The list I refer to belongs here: http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/List_of_Former_Star_Trek_Cast_and_Crew .--DrWho42 18:17, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Order of entries In the lists of crossover performers, are the actors' names meant to be in any particular order? Most of the lists are in alphabetical order by surname, but the lists for Babylon 5 and The Twilight Zone aren't. Should they be? —Josiah Rowe 01:56, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, they should be. - 02:39, July 6, 2010 (UTC) OK, now they are. —Josiah Rowe 05:27, July 6, 2010 (UTC) It's A Trap! Should Patrick Stewart and Michael Dorn be listed as crossovers in the Star Wars section, since the Family Guy thing is in fact a licensed Star Wars production? --Ten-pint 04:12, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :I think we can discriminate in this case between "licensed production" (meaning they won't get sued for profits) and "canon in-universe production". This was Family Guy stuff that happened to be Star Wars themed. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:35, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Merge and cleanup This page should be merged with Popular culture references in Star Trek, since not all of these are strictly science fiction and a combined page wouldn't be that long. Also, crossover lists without any actual reference should either be moved to the talk page or their entries at parodies and pop culture references. There's no reason to have these lists without at least a reference on one of those lists, otherwise we may as well start a truly helpful list for Star Trek actors and production crew who have worked with Kevin Bacon. - 12:08, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Removed crossover lists without references ''Buck Rogers in the 25th Century'' ;Crossover performers: * Keith Andes * Michael Ansara * Earl Boen * Paul Carr * Walker Edmiston * Frank Gorshin * Sid Haig * Anthony James * Lance LeGault * Mark Lenard * Barbara Luna * Richard Lynch * Patty Maloney * Leigh J. McCloskey * Julie Newmar * Tim O'Connor * David Opatoshu * Vic Perrin * Jay Robinson * Alfred Ryder * Felix Silla * James Sloyan * Ray Walston ''Dune'' ;Crossover performers: * Steven Berkoff * Brad Dourif * Alice Krige * Virginia Madsen * Alec Newman * Patrick Stewart * Dean Stockwell ''Terminator'' ;Crossover performers: * David Andrews * Earl Boen * Nikki Cox * Thomas Dekker * Jenette Goldstein * Carolyn Hennesy * Kristanna Loken * Dick Miller * Eric Ritter * Brian Thompson * Connor Trinneer * Paul Winfield * Anton Yelchin ''Transformers'' ;Crossover performers * Michael Bell * Clancy Brown * Roger C. Carmel * Jeffrey Combs * Brad Dourif * Walker Edmiston * Robert Foxworth * George Coe * Tania Gunadi * Johnny Haymer * James Horan * Michael Horton * Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson * Andy Milder * Glenn Morshower * Leonard Nimoy * Alan Oppenheimer * Clive Revill * Bumper Robinson * Deep Roy * Robert Stack * W. Morgan Sheppard * Keith Szarabajka * George Takei * Tony Todd * Frank Welker * Orson Welles * Dan Woren ;Production: * Alex Kurtzman, writer * Roberto Orci, writer * Chris Ryall, Editor * Andy Schmidt, Editor * IDW Publishing, Comic book publishing * Industrial Light & Magic, special visual effects Dune Not sure how this is "speculative", the name similarity in the Voyager episode is pretty obvious and deliberate. Star Trek makes frequent nods to other science fiction, and this is an obvious example.-RayBell (talk) 13:58, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :With the amount of words that have been made up things are going to sound like preexisting things all the time by blind coincidence. That means that unless it's completely identical, or pretty clearly intentional from the context, or confirmed by background sources it's pretty speculatory. Do you have the sources to prove it's deliberate? -- Capricorn (talk) 16:54, April 26, 2015 (UTC)